When faced with the problem of connecting various electronic devices together, users have done so while reading the manuals that come with the devices and describe how to connect them. These manuals are books, and the user generally makes the connections while reading the instructions in the manuals. There are also methods by which the instructions to make the connections is recorded on videotape, and the user learns how to make connections by playing the videotape.
If data is to be exchanged between electronic devices, it has been done using specialized circuits including a local area network (LAN), modem, or infrared date association (IrDA) or other serial or parallel circuits, using a floppy disk or other packages media, or using a specialized protocol.
However, if the user connects the electronic devices after reading the explanations in the manuals, three-dimensional connection relationships may be hard to understand from the two-dimensional diagrams printed in the manuals, and incorrect connections may be made. If a video tape recorder is used to play taped instructions and is in a different room than the device to be connected, the user will be unable to make connections while viewing the displayed screen so the user will have to watch the video tape recorder for a while, learn the connection relationship, and then make the actual device connections. In order to fully understand the connection relationship, the user may have to watch the video tape recorder repeatedly, which is not conducive to real-time performance.
If the electronic device is, for example, a game machine, it is difficult to exchange data with another device, because a different protocol is used for each type of game machine.